References
Annotated Bibliography Balzer, D. (2014). Cronenberg: Canadian Icon. Retrieved December 10, 2017, from http://cronenbergmuseum.tiff.net/cronenberg-eng.html In this virtual exhibition, Balzer explains the many ways in which Cronenberg is a Canadian Icon, including his unique genre, Canadian funding, methodology and analysis of his films. There is a clear assessment of Cronenberg’s influence on Canadian culture which will help tremendously with our thesis that he was one of the first filmmakers in Canada to give the country a personality in what it creates. Beard, W. (2015). The Artist As Monster: The Cinema of David Cronenberg. Toronto Ont.: University of Toronto Press, Scholarly Publishing Division. This paper analyzed nearly even one of Cronenberg’s films focusing on the interpretation and themes that are common among them. This paper will be helpful when discussing hi works and relating them to everyone else’s piece. Handling, P. (1983). The Shape of Rage: the films of David Cronenberg. Toronto, Canada: General Pub. Co. This book analyzes Cronenberg’s work up until Videodrome. The author discusses how it fits into and subverts itself from tradition Canadian filmmaking of that time. The book also speaks about how the films were received by audiences, be it film critics or the public. The book will help with humanizing Cronenberg and giving a true to life interpretation of the works when they were completely different from anything before it. Mcintosh, A., Handling, P., & Madger, T. (2017, February 10). Tax Shelter Films. Retrieved December 10, 2017, from http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/m/article/tax-shelter-films/ The website explains the history of tax shelter films in Canada, their purpose, and the influence of them within Canadian Cinema. Since David Cronenberg relied on this heavily, it is important that an in-depth knowledge of the subject is had. Riches, S. (2012). The Philosophy of David Cronenberg. Lexington: The University Press of Kentucky. This paper analyzes the philosophies explored in David Cronenberg’s films, including the human condition, morality, and the self. This is a staple of his work and will need to be addressed as it comes up in nearly every piece of his work. References 'The Brood' Atwood, M. (1972). Survival: a thematic guide to Canadian literature. Toronto: Anansi. Beard, W. (2015). The Artist As Monster: The Cinema of David Cronenberg. Toronto Ont.: University of Toronto Press, Scholarly Publishing Division. Handling, P., Magder, T., & Morris, P. (2012, October 01). History of the Canadian Film Industry. Retrieved December 17, 2017, from http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/m/article/the-history-of-film-in-canada/ Riches, S. (2012). The Philosophy of David Cronenberg. Lexington: The University Press of Kentucky. 'The Fly' Beard, W. (2006). The artist as monster the cinema of David Cronenberg. Toronto, Ontario: University of Toronto Press. Corliss, R. (2007, October 26). Top 25 Horror Movies. Retrieved from http://entertainment.time.com/2007/10/29/top-25-horror-movies/slide/the-fly-1986-2/ Cronenberg, D., & Rodley, C. (1997). Cronenberg on Cronenberg. London: Faber and Faber. AFI CATALOG OF FEATURE FILMS. Retrieved from https://catalog.afi.com/Catalog/moviedetails/68348 The Psychotronic Tourist. “THE FLY” Spectacular Optical. Retrieved from http://www.spectacularoptical.ca/2013/11/the-psychotronic-tourist-the-fly-1986/ 'Videodrome' Balzer, D. (2014). Cronenberg: Canadian Icon. Retrieved December 17, 2017, from http://cronenbergmuseum.tiff.net/cronenberg-eng.html David Fleischer. (2012, November 21). Reel Toronto: Videodrome. Retrieved December 17, 2017, from https://torontoist.com/2012/11/reel-toronto-videodrome/ Mcintosh, A., Handling, P., & Madger, T. (2017, February 10). Tax Shelter Films. Retrieved December 17, 2017, from http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/m/article/tax-shelter-films/ The Playlist Staff. (2015, October 20). Retrospective: The Films Of David Cronenberg. Retrieved December 17, 2017, from http://www.indiewire.com/2015/10/retrospective-the-films-of-david-cronenberg-111106/ Shakes. (2012, April 17). A Laugh Worth Living. Retrieved December 17, 2017, from http://greatshakes2009.blogspot.ca/2012/04/videodrome-and-canadian-fear-of.html Toronto Film Scene. (2015, October 1). Essential Canadian Cinema: Videodrome. Retrieved December 17, 2017, from http://thetfs.ca/article/essential-canadian-cinema-videodrome/